1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saws and, more particularly, to a saw blade retention system for a reciprocating surgical saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a reciprocating saw known as a "sternal saw" is used in splitting a sternum of a patient during thoracic surgery by cutting from either the suprasternal notch or the xiphoid process. Typically, the sternal saw is driven through a flexible drive shaft by an electric motor which may be operated by a foot control. The sternal saw includes a reciprocating shaft and saw blade. The saw blade is removably secured to the reciprocating shaft by a fastener such as a screw.
One disadvantage of the above sternal saw is that the saw blade may rotate about the screw relative to the reciprocating shaft. Another disadvantage is that it is not convenient to change the saw blade after sterilization of the sternal saw. Yet another disadvantage is that a tool such as a screwdriver is required to change the saw blade. Still another disadvantage is that the saw blade and screw are packaged together which is undesired. A further disadvantage is that the screw increases the cost for changing or replacing the saw blade.
One sternal saw that has been in wide use has been sold by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., under the trade designation "SARNS" Sternal Saw, Catalog No. 6090.